scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday is Missing
| nextepisode= }} Wednesday is Missing is the third episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise When Gomez and Morticia want to go away on a second honeymoon, the group get tricked into being house sitters in the Addams Family house. But when Wednesday goes missing, there is another mystery for the gang to solve. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * The Addams Family ** Gomez Addams ** Morticia Addams ** Wednesday Addams ** Pugsley Addams ** Lurch ** Grandmama ** Uncle Fester ** Cousin Itt ** Thing Villains: * Vulture * Housekeeping couple Other characters: * Ling-Poo * Cleopatra the plant * Mr. Bentley * Homer * Brontosaur * Neighbourhood kids Locations * Addams Family mansion * China * Okefenokee Swamp * Eiffel Tower Objects * Record player * Scooby Snack * Chess Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Housekeeping couple's car * Addams Family's car Suspects * None Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Featuring the voices of: John Astin, Ted Cassidy, Jackie Coogan, Carolyn Jones * Created by: David Levy * Based on the cartoons by: Charles Addams Closing credits * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * This episode marked the first animated appearance of the Addams Family. It could be considered a backdoor pilot, or at least indirectly, for Hanna-Barbera's The Addams Family animated series that premiered on NBC on September 8, 1973. Previously, a live-action sitcom aired on ABC from September 18, 1964 to September 9, 1966 for 64 episodes; four of the sitcom's cast members: John Astin (Gomez), Carolyn Jones (Morticia), Jackie Coogan (Uncle Fester), and Ted Cassidy (Lurch), provided the voices for their characters. Wednesday and Pugsley's original actors, Lisa Loring and Ken Weatherwax respectively, were all ready teenagers by the time the episode aired, so their roles were replaced by Cindy Henderson and a young Jodie Foster. (Only Coogan and Cassidy returned to reprise their roles on the ensuing animated series; as Astin and Jones were unavailable, they were replaced by Len Weinrib and Janet Waldo, respectively.) Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Scooby Snacks bribe: None. (Although, Scooby does receive one after doing something brave.) * "Gang way" count: 1. Cultural references * Fred states that he's seen the Addams Family on T.V. lots of times; this is probably a reference to the live-action sitcom. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * In the beginning, when the Mystery Machine is driving through the fog, from the inside where Shaggy and Scooby sit, there is three open windows along the side of the van, although it wasn't there before or after. Actually, the Mystery Machine has no side windows, just two in the front. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Why would Gomez and Morticia need house sitters when they have Lurch? * Gomez says to Freddie and the girls that he is going away for three days (making it a three-day weekend), yet they still end up going for just the day. * At dinner, when the Vulture makes its appearance, the candles go out and then Thing fires up the candles. But in the next shot, the candles are out again. * The disguised helicopter moves more like a jet plane. * At the end, magnets are the explanation for the magic carpet, the levitating chair, and the suit of armor. But Daphne refers to the suit of armor as "the mummy" (the housekeeping woman also says about one being in the house). There was no mummy in the episode, and the suit of armor was encountered by Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, though they could've told Fred and Daphne later on. In other languages Home media * Scooby Doo Meets the Addams Family VHS released by Worldvision Home Video. * This is the only episode of the series Warner Home Video have not been able to get the copyright holders' (i.e. Charles Addams' estate) agreement to release onto DVD. This is in spite of the fact that Warner Archive Collection was able to release the entire original cartoon series. Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes